The Bet
by armayalesma
Summary: "What is love to you.Love is when you love,care,trust,and be faithful to your soulmate but some people use love to get what they want and guess what I was used in a cruel bet.I left Japan because of it and now I'm a princess or royalty and now I have 4 kids that are his and now Im back to Japan and well I guess you have to find out."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter1:Prologue

?s POV

Love such a simple word but it means so much more to some people loves means to find your soulmate and thats there wrong,love is a simple word but love means to always stay by your love's side and to be faithful,respectful,and to care for your soulmate but some seem to forgotten the meaning of love and now some of them are unfaithful to their love,they trick them by pretending to be in love with them to use them,or they use someone in a bet by pretending to be in love with them,just like they did to me.I was used in a cruel bet and the prize was respect,can you believe I can because they used me in a cruel bet and some of you may wondering what kind of bet it was so let me tell you,the bet was who can make me fall in love with themthen cheat on me and see if I would tell them that I hate them and the loser would have to respect and admit that the winner is better at dumping girls.

Some of you may be wondering who I am so let me tell you who I am,I am Kagome Tama but I was once known as Kagome Higurashi but guess what my own family was on the bet so when the bet was over they disowned me from the Higurashi family and my "family's" company went to charge of my twin sister Kikyo now I'm known as Princess Kagome Tama and let me tell you who were the boys that broke me and to make me not believe in love,it was none other than Inuyasha Takashaki and his older brother Sesshomaru Takashaki who belong to the Takashaki family which is the most powerful,richest,and feared family of all Japn.The Takashaki family own the Tak company which is powerful in the buisness and they are also the Western family who own the Western lands of Japan and guess what the Takashaki family was also on the bet and my so called friends were on it as well so big shocker.

Now enough of the past and on to the I live in Britain with my real family I'm really happy because now I have 4 adorable children of Sesshomaru,the one that I lost my innocence,my kids know who their father is but they don't know about the bet but I know I have to tell them one day but I'm waiting for the right time.My kids are hanyous but I don't care but their father did.I told him that I was pregnant but did he believe me oh no,he told me that he wasn't going to be responsible because it would bring shame to his name to have a hanyou as the next Western Lord,that it would bring shame to his family that they didn't need anymore hanyous,and that he was already expecting kids with Kagura Wind who is a total slut by the way and that they were getting married before his pups were born and to just abort,I told the others they said that my kids could of been of someone else and my own family threw me on the streets to take care of them and since then I haven't heard of them and I like it that way.

Narrator's POV

But what Kagome didn't know was that her kids knew about the bet and they hated their father very much.


	2. Chapter 2

In Tokyo,Japan

Our story begins in a school called Sakura Academy.This academy is the best school in Japan for kids who go to 1st to 5th grade.In the school backyard or playground there are parents waiting for something to happen,lets see what it is shall we.

Narrator's POV

In the middle of the playground there are a group of adults sitting down.

"When is this thing going to start",said a white haired man with cute doggy ears.This man has golden eyes and he is a hanyou.He stands at 6.3 feet tall and is very handsome that any lady would go crazy for but unfortunately he is married to a slu never mind a 'beautiful women'.

"Patience Inuyasha",said a women with black hair and violet eyes.

"Keh,I'm just asking,we've been waiting for 30 minutes for this presentation to start",the figure known as Inuyasha said.

Before anyone could answer,a women in her 60's said,"Welcome parents to our 1st annual history presentation where our students had a month to come up with a slideshow about somebody who is famous,well known or somebody who changed the world,now let us commence,our first group are...

1 hour later...

"Thank you for the presentation of the 3 Takashaki's",said the women.

"Of course they are our family",said a boy(not gonna describe the kids right now,that will be later ok.)

"Now for our final presentation please welcome Kate Dent,Lizzy Dent,Chris Shugo,and Nate Slake who are doing their presentation on a royal family,I wonder what royal family",said the women.

So 2 girls and 2 boys came up to the stage.

"Now kids tell us a little bit about this family",said the women who is actually the principal.

"The royal family we're doing our presentation on is the Tama family but we're only doing it on Prince Danial Tama,Prince Jacob Tama,Princess Mia Tama,Princess Izzy Tama,and last but not least their mother Princess...

Cliff hanger

Who do you think is the the mother.Please review


	3. Chapter 3

"And their mother Princess Kagome Tama",said Kate.

When a certain group heard that name they kind of paled or panicked.

"Now tell us why did you choose these people to do your presentation",asked the principle.

"Well basically because they are well known in a lot of countries but unfortunately the people of Japan dont know them so we just want to inform you about them if they should come to Japan",said Kate.

"Oh I heard about them there hanyous so what harm can they do",said a human boy disgusted.

"Well thats why were here to tell you",said Nate.

"Kids why dont you begin",said the principal.

"First were going to start with Izzy Tama the youngest of the 4 quadruplets,she is known as "The White Rose" because of her beauty,personality",said Kate.

"Izzy is the happy one or in other words she always stays positive even at hard times,you will barely see her sad but if she is sad then people will do whatever they can to make her happy because the people that know her always love her when she is happy and they never want her sad it breaks there hearts oh and the 4 children are all 9 years old",said Lizzy.

"What we're saying is actually true nothing false because believe me I was shocked when I learned that she has this affect on people but she does",said Nate.

"Izzy is also beautiful she is like her mother,she is a miko,a powerful miko not even dark mikos can defeat her because she has trained so hard to become a powerful miko,this is a picture of her",said Chris.

When the kids saw the picture of Izzy on the board they were like wow.There they saw a 9 year old girl with long silver hair with black streaks that reached to her waist.She has golden eyes with blue specks in it and her outfit was like she was born with beauty.She had on a light blue dress that reached to her feet covering it and it had white roses on it,she also had light blue heels but the heels were 3 invhes thick.On top of her head she had 2 cute doggy ears that were silver and they each had a black spot at the tip of the ears and in between her ears there was a beautiful crown that fitted her perfectly.It had 1 large light blue gem in the middle and 2 smaller light blue gems beside the large one.

"Wow she is beautiful",said a boy.

"What do you mean shes beautiful,shes sexy as hell",said a tiger demon.

"Well moving on,we have Mia and Jacob Tama...


End file.
